True Justice
by GreenApples 180
Summary: Final thoughts run throught L's head as he lies dying, Light standing over him in victory of his greatest rival, L asking him one final question....What is true justice? SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN DEATHNOTE UP TO CHAPTER 58!PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!


Moshi-moshi!

This is Yoshi aka Sanyel, bringing you another finicky!

I started to give up on writing a little while ago because my military career is getting intense, but reality hit me and I reread some of the reviews I got for my other stories.

I love to write!

And apparently, I'm kinda good at being a writer…..

So without me babbling on, here is my first Death Note fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any and all parts of Death Note. So please..please don't sue me.

He sighed as his life flashed before his eyes, certain scenes playing out to him.

His life in England as a tennis player.

He was a Champion for the England Junior Cup.

As a former tenant at Whammy House, with his dear Watari, who as he glanced over, laid dead near him.

Watari….

He'd failed.

"So…you are Kira…just as I had thought all along." he whispered mournfully as he glanced up at him.

His enemy stood over him, a smirk on his face.

It was the same face he'd grown to connect with, the same person he identified himself with.

Light Yagami.

Light was Kira.

"You…are correct, L." Light said as L sighed again.

It couldn't end like this.

I can't….I couldn't…prove his guilt…" he thought mournfully.

Despite him being his opponent to the core, he hoped he was wrong.

He knew it would crush his pride, but hoped he was anyway.

They shared so much….

Extraordinary intelligence…

Strong opinions of what constitutes as true justice.

Justice….

Had not been served in this case.

The fate of the Kira case had gone into eternity with Watari, who had erased all the data collected just before he collapsed.

Would anyone miss him?

Them?

Would Near and Mello avenge him…and continue the investigation?

So many thoughts clouded his mind as death stood at his door, L not willing to give up his life.

Not yet…..

There was more…to be discussed.

He glanced up at him, at Light, as he felt his eyelids fall.

Such…a amazing feeling…dying…..

"Light…what do you think…true justice is?" he panted, as his eyes began to get heavy. A cool breeze blew past him from the nearby open window, bringing with it a sweet smell.

Lemon cake.

He'd left a slice on the table.

He wanted to taste a piece of cake this one last time, but instead his answer would suffice.

It would make him happy.

Light stared down at him, his heart torn.

He hated what he had started, but he knew it had to be done.

But still….

This was his greatest rival.

This man…L…as hard as it was for him to admit….amazed him.

Intrigued him.

His disheveled and languid appearance masked his great powers of deduction and insight.

He…matched him….he was his equal.

He paused, his voice caught in his throat.

"True justice…is Me. I will cleanse this world of evil and create a utopia, reigning over this new world as its God. I am Justice."

L listened as Light sneered slightly, his vision now clouding.

Even as his vision faltered, he could still see the intensity and pure determination of Light's thoughts of justice, staring in the face of a boy corrupted with power.

It was almost time.

"So killing someone because they did something bad …is justice?" he chuckled as Light frowned.

"What do you mean?" Light snapped as L slowly stopped laughing.

"What…what is your meaning of justice? Tell me!" He yelled, as L finally closed his eyes with a sigh.

His true answer would never be revealed.

"Light's description of justice…is not…my own."

"To think…this is the way…I died….having my greatest rival…and my friend…." he started, as he closed his eyes, Light staring at him.

No…

It was over.

He stood. Glaring down at the now lifeless body of the world greatest detective, L.

Here…silent….never to say or do anything again.

L…..

Lawliet.

Ryuzaki.

He turned and walked away, his heart heavy…but his mind firm.

What had he meant by asking that question?

This world was rotten, and needed to be weeded out, to make life better for everyone.

He felt that way.

If you did something wrong, you deserved to die.

This was his version…of true justice.

His mind wondered, thinking of L's last words.

He had no idea what would happen next, but there was one thing he was sure of as he glanced back at the fallen detective.

Death…was not the end…but the beginning of something more.

He'd killed his greatest rival….

But had caused his own death…in the process.


End file.
